Robot anatomy lessons
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Our favorite cyberninjas teach an important lesson for our favorite femme. Slash, threesome, two plete ! No flames!
1. Chapter 1

Universe : TFA

Couple : Jazz \Sari\, Prowl

Avisos : Slash , thresome , poliandry , nudity , sex , ooc , Pwp , A.U. , bondage

Rated : MA

Summary : Our favorites ninjas have a lesson to teach our favorite femme tecnorganic . Enjoy it!

Chapter 1: Having fun with the show.

Normal P.O.V.

"So, Sari, prepared for the anatomy lesson?" Said Jazz.

"Yes, I am." She said.

"Do not be scared, we will not hurt you. If you are uncomfortable, tell us." Prowl asked.

"So, put yourself in your femme mode, but without the helmet." Asked the mech white.

Said and done.

So Jazz suspended Sari by the arms while Prowl holding her by the legs.

So Jazz opened the redhead's spark chamber chamber and a prominence that was shown. It was an interface cable.

"So, dear, this is your interface cable. It exists both mechs as in femmes . Except that these last it is smaller. Their goal is to enable the exchange of nanites and a probable pregnancy. As a pregnancy is not always convenient , we the transformers, use a kind of network that filters the nanites and allows only between the lubricant . I'll lick the tip of the cable to see your reaction. "said a shameless white ninja.

"Woe, woe, woe, that tickles! Woe, woe!" Sari moaned.

"Boasting , isn't ? And if I touch between your legs? What do you feel?" Caused Prowl. And moreover, the ninja black brushed a digit between the girl's legs.

"Hmm, I see that your valve is releasing enough lubricant . Interface-explained Prowl - increases the amount of lubricants . These need to be eliminated . So why is the valve. It serves to release these excesses . Zone is also a highly erogenous .Therefore you moaned as I rubbed my digits there. "

"So, like, sweet spark?" Said Jazz.

"Yes. This is very good."

"Love, I and Jazz, let's practice a little now. Notice carefully what we do well, because then we'll practice on you." Said Prowl.

Sari sat sat on a pad in order to enjoy the show. "

Sari P.O.V.

"Prowl lay on the floor with his legs open. Jazz lay on him . Both kissed. Their glossas intertwined. A glossa sucked the other. Jazz nibbled the Prowlie's neck cables . This Clenched teeth does't to moan . So , Prowl turned off the optical while Jazz made a trail of kisses and licks up the autobot symbol. Jazz opened his spark chamber and pulled his interface cable . He gave for Prowl to suck the tip . Terrible business! Jazzie moaned. Could I just hear him saying, "No, baby! Stop it! I'll lose control! "

"And what do I care? Remember to touch my valve. Might come, kitty!

Meow! "Teased the black mech.

The Prowl's spark chamber was opened and interface cable Jazz was introduced. The two mechs approached their frames to one another and brushed . Jazz put Prowl's legs on his shoulders and touched the partner 's valve . I could see a cascade of lubricant dripping from both mechs. Not to mention the groans that echoed of their the vocalizers . But you need to see their faces. Hilarious! I'm having so much fun with this, now that fluids trickle between my legs .

...

After looming overhead, will be Prowl's time on top .

But before the act itself, he tied the Jazz with various currents . And tied tight . Jazz was thrown to the groun d. Prowl sat straddled him and began to kiss him on the mouth . After a few hickeys on his neck . Poor Jazz, is screaming with pleasure. So why Prowl already placed a servo in mate's valve .

Jazz is struggling. That's right . He now yells, "No, Prowl, stop, stop, stop!

Woe, woe , woe , woe ! ! "

Prowl still had the spark chamber open, so it was just pull his interface cable and put it in Jazz.

So, it's time to mop. A mech rubbing his frame furiously against another mech screaming with pleasure.

Another cascade lubricants. The coolest thing is that Prowl like kissing across the frame, all the same. He spares no one edge .

Another cascade lubricants. Another overload. And my legs dirty and wet again.

Consider these two when awake. "

...

Normal P.O.V.

"So sweet spark, what you learned today?" Said Jazz.

"May you transformers have an anatomyinteresting, it's nice to kiss the whole frame , bondage is cool and you both are sexy and delicious when making love." Said Sari.

"Who glad you liked it, my pretty one." Said Prowl.

"Ah, boys, can I ask a favor?" Said Sari.

"Yes!" they replied together.

"I know you are tired now. But after you rest, I would like to make a menage with you in my human form?" Sari asked.

"Of course, love! Gonna be amazing to see you being penetrated by two cables. A cable in your spark and the other in your vagina. Ha, ha, ha!" Prowl said.

"Prowl, you are very perverted! Crosses!" Grumbled Sari.

"League not, sweet spark . If it bothers you so much, I'll fix it . Relaxing. Fortunately, he is only in this way playful in the interface." Said Jazz.

...

Then, the trio stopped to rest. The ninjas lay beside each other, with Sari lying on the Prowl, as usual. She was still very attached to him. '

Note: Part 1 already. In part 2, it will be the turn of Sari have fun and go crazy with the affections of her beloved mechs . But just going out tomorrow, because I'm tired.  
Glossary:  
Digits: fingers;  
Optics: eye;  
Servos: hands;  
Frames: robot body;  
vocalizers: vocal cords

No flames !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My turn  
Normal P.O.V.  
"Next day ...  
In a closed room in the autobot base, two mechs and a tecnorganic femme completely clean and refreshed prepare for a new adventure.  
An adventure that is promente strong and awesome emotions.

...

"To recap, honey, you want to be in your human form, and to be penetrated in the spark and between your legs? Okay?" Said Jazz.  
"Yes, I do!" Sari said.  
"One should remember, but if you are uncomfortable, just tell us." Said Prowl.  
"So take off that excess coating and come to us!" Jazz has caused.  
"Hey, I am the femme . You who have to undress me!" muttered the girl.  
"But we will rip your clothes!" Protested Jazz.  
"No problem, Jazz. Now I see that coming and I brought a few pieces for her. Besides, I read that human femmes greatly appreciate the mate's touch . Lets be kind to her." Said Prowl.  
"Ok, ok." Said Jazz.  
Sari sat on the lap of Jazz. This pulled her dress, but he could not remove her bra without tearing it. Prowl took off her underwear with extreme care . But even so, there hasn't to prevent her panties ripped up . After getting totally exposed for her loved ones, then she let the hair.  
"Sari, please throw rug that I brought and show your anatomy for us." Prowl asked.  
Said and done.  
The brunette lay on her back on the carpet, opened her legs and lifted so that hers partners could visualize her femininity.

"Dear, this is the vagina. Here is where the penis is introduced and also went by where menstruation. But how am hybrid, has already been proven that I'm sterile. Least for humans. Slightly above it, there are several folds skin. Between them, there is a point erectile that can take a woman to madness when touched: the clitoris. "said Sari.  
She lowered her legs and ran her hands over her breasts. "My breasts are too sensitive. Would appreciate if you play with them too." Added Sari.  
"So sweet spark, who gets what?" Said Jazz.  
"Jazzie, you can have my spark. But my femininity belongs to Prowlie." Replied the femme.  
Prowl was no way-with this statement. But inside he was happy. Yes, happy to know that Sari trust an intimate part of her organic nature to him.  
Jazz and Prowl sat side-by - side, close together, so Sari could lie in their laps.  
The two mechs brushed their digits and servos through her body. She moaned, screamed and drooled with pleasure. Sari closed her eyes and let herself be overcome by all those wonderful sensations. Even lying on metal bodies, they were not cold. It was a metal alive, full of warmth, which tended to increase more and more.  
When she was very wet and excited, she had to lick the tip of two interface cables. One at a time, of course. She was suspended in the air. It was a cable plugged into the vagina and one in her spark's chamber . With servo, each mech holding the femme and with another servo , they brushed the cable against the body of their partner . Jazz and Prowl were very happy. The tip of the cable rubbing against any surface is extremely pleasurable, maddening and leads to overload . And this came from. Yes came. Loaded with lubricants, two mechs and a small femme collapsed on the floor. Exhausted and dizzy with pleasure.

...

Sari woke up with several digits covering her body. She could see the smile on facial component of her companions. Mission accomplished. Lesson learned, by what appears.

...

"So, guys, what have you learned?" Said Sari.  
"What humans femmes should be treated with great care, they have many sensitive areas, you're beautiful and is even more beautiful naked and moaning in pleasure." Said Jazz.  
"I learned that the body of a woman should be touched gently, it is very sensitive, and take way , can let a femme and ourselves crazy. Oh, and I love you too, baby." Said Prowl.  
"I love you too, Prowlie. And you, too Jazz. You are in my spark forever!" Said Sari.  
"I love and adore you two. You are my treasures! Now and forever!" Jazz said.  
"So since we three love for real, I propose a hug. But, be careful not to kill me!" Sari proposed.  
And the lovely trio curled up into a hug. A true hug , but be careful not to crush the Sari .

...

Well, the whole mess needs to be cleaned. Our trio was showering together, teasing up , without bothering to vacate the shower for the rest of the bots (it generated Bee's heated protests, who almost broke the bathroom).

...

Guess what clothes Prowl gave the Sari use? See how he is a horny ninja. Sari won a small lingerine and a transparent nightgown. Of course the Prowl gave a robe for her. But, hey, need to be so perverted ?

...

And the trio was sleeping . Jazz and Prowl lying on their back. With Prowl resting his head on Jazz's cheesplate . And Sari lying on the Prowl's cheesplate . It will be a night of beautiful dreams, hopefully. "

...

Glossary:  
Cheesplate: breast plates;  
Digits: fingers;  
Servos : hands;  
Facial component: face  
Well, that was the end of the fanfic. I hope you enjoyed. No flames please! Thanks to all the readers.  
Threesomes are fun!


End file.
